


Cater To You

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home from a long day at work. Person B is thrilled to see them but can tell that they’re stressed. So Person B starts to give Person A a massage, slowly kissing their neck and shoulders, feeling all over their body. The tension builds and Person A can’t take it anymore so they grab Person B, pull them onto their lap and they have a long love making session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cater To You

It’s not easy working all day at a job you don’t even like. What is even worse is having to travel hours each day between the hellhole and the one place you would rather be. 

Kris spends the day checking over reports and answering long detailed emails about all the problems within the company. He doesn’t even get the chance to think about home, about Sehun, until he gets into his car and the crappy pop album Sehun had shoved in there last week begins playing.

Not even the memories of Sehun pouting until Kris had succumbed manage to relieve his stress and he enters his house with tense shoulders and mouth pursed into a thin line. 

He hunches over to the couch, dropping down in exhaustion and cradling his head in his hands. When cool hands slide down his chest and lips meet his cheek he shudders in surprise.

“I thought you had an exam coming up?” 

Sehun hums in confirmation as he nuzzles against Kris’ cheek.

“So why aren’t you back at your dorm studying?” 

Inwardly he chastises himself for being so brash to Sehun when it isn’t his fault Kris has had a crappy day. After not seeing each other for almost a week, normally Kris would be pulling the boy straight to the bedroom. Today though, he’s stressed and he doesn’t want Sehun to see him like this.

Sensing the tension in Kris, Sehun pulls away until just his hands are resting on Kris’ shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, I just thought that I’d take a break tonight. I missed you.”

His voice turns into a whisper at the end, all the uncertainty Kris never thought Sehun would have is pouring out of him right now and all Kris can feel is guilt.

He sighs and leans back so his head is rested on Sehun’s stomach.

“No, I’m sorry. I’ve just had a really bad day and work is stressing me out.”

He lets out another sigh, contentment this time, as Sehun’s fingers begin to rub circles into his shoulders.

“Can I help?”

There’s the soft teasing lilt Kris knows and loves.

“Mhmm.”

He lets his eyes slip closed and keeps his head resting against Sehun as the younger works out the knots in his neck. It only takes a few minutes until he’s mellowed enough to fall asleep right there and then. As if sensing this, Sehun stops kneading his fingers in and retracts completely.

“Hey.” Kris grumbles until Sehun is in front of him, sliding into his lap.

The boy is very warm and comfortable in his lap, also halfway naked and there's a dazed look on his face.

“You were sleeping before I got home weren’t you?”

The sleepy grin the blonde sends him does nothing to dispel his accusation, only floods Kris’ chest with warmth. He loves that the younger feels comfortable enough to let himself in, fall asleep while waiting for him to come home. 

Especially considering Sehun isn’t outwardly affection. Behind closed doors he is every bit the instigator but when it comes to public displays of affection, it’s all up to Kris to grasp fingers and press kisses to blushing cheeks.

That Sehun is all forgotten now as he settles onto Kris’ thighs and resumes massaging his neck and shoulders.  
He shifts weight sporadically and Kris thinks it’s accidental until he actually rolls into Kris’ groin and lets out a stilted breath. He rests his own hands against the small of Sehun’s back, tracing his fingers over warms skin.

What Sehun is doing works wonders on his stress levels and he can practically feel his shoulders sag in relief. Kris has the urge to tell Sehun that there’s another stiff part of his body that requires attention but he knows the tacky line would have the younger in stitches and that is not the reaction he wants. 

Plus the fact that his perfectly pink lips are pouted in concentration is pulling all of Kris’ attention and the only thing he wants his mouth to do right now is be on Sehun’s.

So he does just that, moving his hands up his back until they’re cupping his neck and pulling him in close. Sehun lets out a little appreciative noise in reply, encouraging Kris to deepen the kiss and lick into his mouth.

When Sehun moves his mouth along Kris’s jaw and latches onto his neck, Kris crumbles under the action and tilts his head back to give the younger better access. Sehun’s fingers don’t stop kneading into his skin, lips and tongue soothing the dull ache that his fingers leave behind.

Kris groans and tugs slightly on the wispy ends of Sehun’s hair. Sehun sinks his teeth into his skin in retaliation and Kris has to resist the urge to smack his ass. 

And when Sehun tries to subtly roll his hips down Kris doesn’t bother holding himself back, letting go of his hair and bringing his palm down on the curve of his butt.

The younger pulls away and grins at Kris, rolling his hips again and pressing himself firmly against Kris’ chest.

“Feeling better now?”

Kris snakes his hands down Sehun’s shorts and rolls his own hips up.

“Yeah, a bit better.”

Swift fingers rid Kris of his shirt in no time and slick lips work their way across his bare chest in haste. Kris lifts his hips long enough for Sehun to tug down his pants and underwear and soon enough they’re both naked and moving against each other in desperation.

When Kris moves to prep Sehun the younger shakes his head and gives him a smirk.

“I got a little bored waiting for you.”

Before he has the chance to argue Sehun has slid down onto him with ease and Kris is glad to feel that he used lube earlier too.

Still, Kris is thicker than Sehun’s fingers and he distracts the younger from the burn by pressing kisses over his collarbones and rubbing circles into his bony hips.

“I missed you.” He leaves the words resting on Sehun’s skin in the midst of his kisses.

Sehun hugs him tighter, trying to press himself impossibly close. He breathes in deep before picking himself up slightly and dropping back down, moaning at the sensation.

Kris lets out noises of his own when Sehun grinds down, raising his own hips to thrust into the younger.  
He holds Sehun tight, trying to convey just how much he missed him without putting it into words.

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to lose himself, relying on Kris to keep his body moving as his body trembles from the exertion. Kris snakes a hand between them to tug at the younger, getting him off with hard strokes and deft fingers.

Sehun’s body clenches tightly around him and Kris comes too, tensing up with Sehun slumped on top of him. The younger clings, making no move to get off even when Kris tries to lift him.

“No.” The soft mumble vibrates against his pulse and so he stops, letting his hands rest on Sehun’s skin.

“I’m not carrying you to bed if you fall asleep.”

“Then I’ll sleep here.”

“Brat.”

He taps Sehun on the ass in what he thinks is a light manner but the younger hisses at the contact.

“Am not.”

They both laugh because his tone is whiny and very much bratty. 

Sehun eventually sighs before standing up, stretching out his long body right in front of Kris. 

“Shower time?”

He holds a hand out to Kris, which the elder quickly accepts. He ends up tossing Sehun over his shoulder and hauling him into the bathroom when he starts wiggling his ass in front of him.


End file.
